


Live Free or Let Me Die

by get_glitch3d



Category: The 100
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, F/M, Goggles - Freeform, JASPER IS HONESTLY PROBABLY AN INNOCENT LITTLE VIRGIN, JASPER N MONTY, Multi, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Work In Progress, a little more than 100, bellamy is really dominant, character injury, clarke get out of everyone's face, except octavia, idk - Freeform, if the ties of bond ever do come loose, including every female character in the 100, jasper and monty probably did sexual shit together once upon a time, love and war, lovely leader, monty is probably bisexual honestly, some female characters piss me off, why do i write smut anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about the god-like men in the 100.... and the dorks that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Free or Let Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bellamy Blake one-shot to start this off! Sorry about any errors, I write these on my phone and Office corrects the words weirdly.

Piper darted along the corridors to the showers, the Ark had been quiet. There was rumors of a bunch of prisoners being floated soon to give more air to the Ark for the people who were to stay. She had a towel on one arm and was rushing to get there because she had something to do after. Piper glanced behind her to see Bellamy in the hallway, he waved to her with a smirk on his face. Piper waved back before she made it to the showers.

She was worried about doing something wrong half the time, she was worried she'd get floated. She was worried if she did that she'd lose Bellamy. 

Piper turned on the water in one of the shower stalls and felt eyes on her as she took off her jeans. She glanced behind her to see Bellamy leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Piper questioned, watching him cross his arms over his chest as he stared at her, making her do the same. 

"Nothing." Bellamy replied, the water running behind Piper. 

"It isn't that hard to speak, especially for you. What's up?" Piper urged, Bellamy pushed himself off the wall to drop to his arms beside him and take steps to be closer to Piper. His hands quickly moved to cup her cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to her chapped lips. 

Piper let out a breath as he pulled away from her, his normally hard eyes were soft as he watched her, testing her reaction. They hadn't kissed in a while, Bellamy's hands moved to pull up the edges of her shirt as Piper moved to kiss him, her lips moving quickly to mold against his.

The kiss only escalated as the clothing guarding their bodies became more and more minimal. Bellamy backed Piper into the stall, his breath hot against her neck as he kissed it, nipping at the pale skin and tilting her head back. Piper closed the curtain as Bellamy pressed his body to hers, causing her to let out a moan from the close contact. The hot water pouring over them was only adding to it, keeping the two occupied on what they were doing. 

"Bellamy..." Piper moaned as his hands slid down her body to spread her thighs, water covering her as their bodies were slick against each others, providing for more electric touches and sparks against skin. 

Bellamy picked up Piper, his hands holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing quickly as he did, their breathing hot and heavy as Bellamy spread her legs more and slid into her, letting out a moan at the familiar feeling as he did. 

Piper's hands smoothed down Bellamy's back, before she raked her nails down the tanned, muscular area. Bellamy began a subtle pace as he rocked his hips against hers, his pelvis meeting hers time and time again. Piper tilted her head back as she moaned, Bellamy using the time to attack her neck. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck before one hand moved to his broad shoulders, squeezing the space as a wave of pleasure hit her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Bellamy's pace quickened as a knot began to form in Piper's stomach, as one formed in Bellamy's.

The two heard the door open, but Bellamy didn't stop as he rocked his hips against hers. Piper covered her mouth to prevent from whomever just entered the room to hear her. Bellamy chuckled softly as he watched water run down her body. Her hair was soaked as was his.

Piper moved to bury her face in his neck, Bellamy continuously slamming himself into her as he found his steady pace. "Bellamy -" Piper began as she moved her hand, covering her mouth again as she felt herself beginning to come loose. She clenched around him, she felt him pulsating as she did. When she brought her face away from his shoulder to look at him, to watch his face contort in pleasure she wanted to moan. His eyebrows were knitted together as his lips were parted slightly, his eyes closed as he could barely keep them open anyway.

Piper arched her back against him, their chests rubbing against each others once more as the hot water was slowly turning cold. Piper ran her fingers through Bellamy's wet hair, pressing kiss after kiss against his neck before kissing him hard on the lips causing him to react by slipping his tongue into her mouth upon permission.

Bellamy swallowed his moans as the two heard footsteps, Piper bit her knuckles on her right hand as her left formed a tight grip on Bellamy's shoulder once more. Bellamy hurried his head in Piper's neck as he pressed her back to the shower's wall, using one arm to hold her up and the other to wrap behind her shoulders.

The two didn't have to tell each other as they both came undone, their juices mixing as they did. Piper breathed softly as she came, clenching around Bellamy as his thrusts slowed, coming inside of her in the process.

His knees were weak as he held her to his chest, holding her tightly. Piper didn't realize what he'd done and why he was so eager to have her close. "I love you." Bellamy whispered, the running water caused it to be barely audible as the two came down from their highs. Bellamy and Piper washed up, before drying off and getting dressed. "I love you too." Piper told him honestly, they were walking down the corridor when guards started towards them. Bellamy's eyes went hard as he leaned over to give Piper a kiss before the guards began to apprehend him.

Piper was confused, clearly, as Bellamy was hauled off. "Stop!" She shouted, fighting against the guards that grabbed her as she raced towards the one taking away her love. "Bellamy!" She shouted, fighting against them. Bellamy began to panic as Piper fought the men, she kicked and screamed.

"Don't hurt her!" Bellamy shouted at them, before he was dragged down the corridor, he saw one of them take his gun and slam it against her head, causing her to stop fighting as the red mark on her head was already beginning to form. He felt anger rise up inside of himself, his blood felt like it was boiling. His jaw was clenched as he was forcefully pushed down the hall.


End file.
